


With the Brakes Off

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Fearless!Chuck, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, brief dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Chuck is acting odd right now, pushy and confident. Mike isn't sure what to think about it, and he's even less sure when Chuck putscuffson him. The kissing, at least, he's sure about: that part’s good.





	With the Brakes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Roach for the beta!

It's late, and Mike's playing a screen game by himself in the rec room when Chuck comes in. His stride is quick, like he's excited about something, but Mike's on a tricky part, leaning forward intently like getting closer to the screen will help, and he can't look up yet.

Until Chuck stops right next to him and instead of a greeting or anything, he straddles Mike on the couch, getting between him and the screen, and drops right into his _lap_.

The game screen glitches and blinks out, and Mike is torn between startled annoyance and complete bewilderment because _what?_

“Chuckles, what the heck, dude, I was--”

“Hey, Mikey,” Chuck cuts him off, smiling, and there's something off in the tone of his voice, something in his smile that makes Mike look closer. His half-lidded eyes are glowing blue through his bangs like he's doing something cyborgy, and there's a twist to his lips that's confident, almost smug.

“You can finish the level next time, bro,” Chuck says, and his hands are on Mike's wrists, pushing them gently behind his back, and Mike is too distracted trying to figure out what's going on here to wonder why until something hard clicks closed around one wrist, and then the other. Chuck lets go, and Mike tugs fruitlessly at his trapped arms and stares. He's _cuffed_ , Chuck just put cuffs on him. Solid, sturdy ones, too, from the feel of them.

“ _Dude!_ What are you _doing_ , what--what's this about?”

“I figured it was time to try some stuff,” Chuck says, grinning, and shoves Mike's jacket off his shoulders, where it slides partway down his arms.

“Stuff like wha--” Mike breaks off, eyes widening, as Chuck pulls Mike’s t-shirt up, leaving it bunched under his armpits to bare his chest. “...Buddy?”

“Yeah?” Chuck says, and Mike makes a shocked little breathy noise when Chuck pinches Mike's nipple, eyes intent on Mike's face.

Mike's heart slams into overdrive, because this isn't Chuck, _none_ of this is like him, not the confidence or casual pushiness, _definitely_ not the--the sudden sexy stuff out of _nowhere!_ He's not drunk, Mike knows what that looks like, and he doesn't seem quite high, either--

Chuck pinches again, hard enough to sting, and grins when Mike makes a noise like _hnnh!_

“Chuck,” he says, voice shaky, “what happened, buddy, this isn't--you don't do this!”

Chuck laughs, flicking his thumb back and forth over the hard nub. “No, I don't,” he says, his other hand rising to the back of Mike's neck, where it clamps down suddenly. Mike's breath freezes in his throat, his heart kicking hard in his chest, and he stares at Chuck wide-eyed and witless, all thoughts knocked straight out of his head by the heat surging through him.

“Which is dumb, because I should. You like that, don't you,” Chuck says, and shakes him once, a sharp jolt that makes Mike gasp. _God_ , that's--he's got to get hold of himself, but Chuck’s broad hand is still warm and tight on his neck and it's really, really hard to think.

“I knew you would,” Chuck says confidingly. “I pay attention, you know. I've got a whole list of things I bet you'd like, all stored up, and would I ever have tried them out? Nope, too much of a coward.”

He squeezes Mike's neck and Mike takes a rasping breath, trying to force his rattled mind to work. “You--could've just asked, dude,” he says. “You didn't have to cuff me.”

Chuck snorts like the idea is ridiculous, letting go and climbing off his lap to perch next to him on the couch. Mike isn't sure if he's relieved or disappointed, and then Chuck’s hands go to his belt, long, agile fingers unbuckling it and flicking Mike's pants open, and Mike's heart crowds up into his throat.

“As _if_ ,” Chuck says. “You might've said no!”

Poleaxed, Mike tries to pull words together to point out just how messed up that is, and then Chuck pulls out Mike's half-hard dick, fingertips shifting gently on the head, and all that makes it out Mike's mouth is a groan between his teeth. Chuck looks up at him and smiles, heat in his lit-up blue eyes.

“This way I can show you it's good. Besides, you like the cuffs.”

That's--okay, he _does_ , sort of, the cuffs definitely got his adrenaline going and his body is reacting to that like it tends to, only helped along by what Chuck's hand is doing, but… at the same time, the way Chuck is acting makes Mike's stomach tighten at the wrongness of it, and the cuffs definitely aren't helping him relax.

He doesn't answer, and Chuck’s smile softens a little. “Hey,” he says gently. “Just chill, bro. I got you.”

His fingers are still moving, and Mike stares at the steady blue glow of those eyes and forces his brain to work despite the shivery pleasure, scrambling to hold onto the fragment of a thought--

“What, what program,” he gasps, “what are you running, dude?”

Chuck's fingers hitch and he laughs, startled. “You figured it out! I wasn't going to say anything, but remember that enhancement patch Kane came up with? No pain, no fear--it was great! We had to scrap it, but I figured out how to program a substitute--at least for the important parts. I put in shutoffs for my fear responses, and here we are!” He shrugs one shoulder. “The pain inhibitors and the overclocked aggression and so on were obviously a bad plan, so I ditched those.”

Oh. _Oh_. It's a weird rush of relief to know what's going on, the reason for the way Chuck's acting. Mike didn't like that patch, and he's less than thrilled to know that Chuck basically made his own version of it, but it's so much better than some of the possibilities that'd been hovering at the edges of his mind--Terra spores, Chuck getting some crazy computer virus, worse things yet.

Then the other piece of it works through the haze of confusion and rising heat, and Mike realizes. The first thing Chuck did as soon as his fear was shut down this time was _this_.

“Dude,” he says breathlessly, “why the heck were you scared of _me?_ ”

Chuck gives his familiar snorting giggle, and some of the tension in Mike's gut melts away. It's still him, still Chuck, however reckless and forceful and ( _sexy_ ) strange he's acting.

“I wasn't scared of _you_ , you dope,” Chuck says fondly. “I was scared you'd be grossed out or annoyed or whatever.” He shrugs, voice completely casual instead of strained and on edge like it should be, talking about his fears. “Rejection and potentially losing my best friend, you know?”

“Well, just a hint,” Mike says with some annoyance, “probably if you didn't have that program on, you wouldn't have started with putting _cuffs_ on me!”

Chuck snorts, fingers shifting and stroking so Mike’s hips jerk. “Come on, Mikey, are you saying you don't like them?”

Mike takes a breath, struggling to stay focused past the steady movement of Chuck’s hand on his dick. “I'm saying,” he says, voice uneven as he meets Chuck's eyes, “would you take them off if I _did_ say that?”

Chuck frowns at him, hand slowing. “Yeah,” he says. “ _Obviously_ , I mean--” He stops short. “You thought I wouldn't?”

Mike swallows. “You did kind of make it sound like you put the cuffs on in case I didn't… feel like it.”

Chuck blinks, and his eyes flash a couple of times. “Oh wow, that sounded totally wrong, yeah,” he says, annoyed now, and Mike realizes he was reviewing the record of exactly what he'd said. “Way to go, me.” He pulls his hand away from Mike's hard, dripping dick, and swipes his tongue over his thumb and first finger, licking away the faint shine of precome.

Mike licks his lips, mouth going dry.

“It’s so typical that I'm managing to fuck this up even when I'm _not_ a coward,” Chuck growls, and before Mike can point out that he's _never_ a coward, goes on. “Look, I can't believe I have to say this, but obviously if you want to stop, I'll stop. But I think you'd rather feel good, Mikey,” he says, lifting a hand to Mike's face, and Mike's eyes widen as Chuck's thumb ghosts across his lips, lighting up about three million nerves he had no idea were there.

“ _Hhah_ ,” he says, and sucks in a shaky breath. “Look, just--just turn the program off, okay, buddy?”

Chuck blinks at him. “Why? You liked me when I wasn't scared! We had fun, remember? It was just the whole out of control supersoldier aggression thing you didn't like. I'm _in_ control now, I've got better things to do than go picking fights,” he says with a smirk.

His thumb is still running back and forth across Mike's lips feather-light, and Mike struggles to think. He did like Chuck when he was all relaxed with that challenging glint in his eye, but he's just so different like this.

“I like you normally!” Mike gasps. “You don't hh-have to use this thing to get me to like you, dude!”

Chuck snorts. “Yeah, right, whatever you say, bro. I _do_ have to use it to do _this_ stuff, unless you want me to run off and like, hide for the next two days. I mean, it's set to switch off again in like half an hour anyway, just in case I went haywire, so, gotta make the most of it while I can.”

The relief sweeping through Mike at the revelation of a time limit runs directly into mind-blowing heat as Chuck's hands go to Mike's chest. He thumbs both nipples, then pinches them roughly and _tugs_. Mike makes a strangled noise, arms jerking against the cuffs, hips shivering as his back arches. It's kind of freaky how Chuck seems to know exactly where all Mike's buttons are, especially when _Mike_ didn't even know about a lot of this stuff, wouldn't have guessed the way it makes his breath come short and fast and his body flush hot all over.

“You like it like this,” Chuck murmurs, glowing eyes intent on his face. “How about this?” He leans forward, one hand on Mike's jaw, one behind his head, and kisses him.

Mike's expecting something rough, forceful, like the rest of what he's been doing, but instead it's slow, coaxing, sweet. It startles him somehow, reminds him this is _Chuck_ , this is real, even if he's got that program running, it's still Chuck. Chuck _wants_ him.

By the time Chuck pulls away, Mike's breathing hard, wide-eyed and feeling kind of crazy. Chuck's a little weird like this, yeah, but maybe Mike doesn't mind enough to stop this early. Stopping seems like a bad idea, really. Keep going, figure the rest out afterwards.

“God, Chuckles,” he breathes. “Please.”

Chuck's eyes widen and he smiles. “Cool,” he says, sounding breathless himself, and scrambles to his feet, to Mike's confusion. “Okay, let's do this!” Then he's stripping, all long pale limbs, and Mike wasn't expecting that but he's not about to complain.

Chuck pauses with his thumbs tucked under the waist of his boxers and tilts his head at Mike. “You sure you're ready for this?” he says with a taunting smile. “We could just take it slow…”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Mike groans, twisting, and the jerk of the cuffs on his wrists just makes everything hotter now. He's at Chuck's mercy, (and it's Chuck, it's still Mike's best friend, he's just doing something different right now; it's still safe to trust him), Chuck could do anything he wanted, and without inhibitions or anxiety holding him back, he _might_.

“Oh, is somebody impatient?” Chuck chirps, grinning as he shucks off his boxers, and then he's on his knees beside Mike on the couch, naked and hard and hungry, leaning in close to breathe, “Lucky for you, so am I.”

Mike makes a kind of embarrassing choking noise when Chuck ducks down to get his mouth on Mike's dick, but Chuck just sucks a few times and pulls off again. Panting, Mike watches him in complete bewilderment, hips twitching.

Chuck climbs into his lap and shoves Mike back to half-lie against the couch cushions, than apparently gets distracted by Mike's hard, flushed nipples and leans down to nip and suck on one. Mike moans kind of louder than he meant to, startled again by how good that feels.

“Man,” he gasps, “how-- _hhh_ \--h-how do you--know what I'm gonna like? What the heck, buddy?”

“I don't, I'm guessing, but I pay attention,” Chuck says against his skin. “Also I've known you a long time, Mikey. I've known about the masochistic streak since we were like thirteen.”

The--oh. Is _that_ why it feels so good when Chuck's rough like this. Mike blinks, taking that in.

“The potential submissive streak was a little more of a wild guess, but it seemed like a fun experiment to try,” Chuck goes on, but Mike is barely listening because Chuck just licked his hand and took hold of Mike's dick and--oh _god_.

Eyelashes fluttering, Chuck’s lowering himself carefully onto Mike's dick, smooth and slick and tight, and Mike makes a kind of strangled whine. When Chuck gets all the way down and shifts, clenching briefly tighter, Mike jerks all over.

“ _Oh my god Chuck_ ,” he gasps.

“Yeah,” Chuck breathes, lit-up eyes hooded with pleasure, and starts to raise himself again.

“No no no!” Mike says, half a yelp. “Don't, holy crap dude, don't move yet, I, I'm not… oh my god.” He sucks in air, desperately trying to control himself and not ruin this by coming instantly.

Chuck blinks at him. “Wha, what's up?”

“ _Nngh_. What do you _think_ is up?” Mike says with an incredulous look. “ _God._ ”

Chuck's eyes narrow before a slow, astounded smile spreads across his face. “Wow, seriously?” he says. “You're that close?”

“You just--! I--I'm _in_ you,” Mike exclaims, and shudders all over just saying it aloud, like it somehow got even more real and immediate. He's _in Chuck_. Holy _smokes_. His arms pull at the cuffs, instinctively wanting to put his hands on Chuck and feel all that bare skin, but he can't get free. It sends another wave of heat through him and he gasps for breath.

“Yeah,” Chuck says slowly, head tilting to one side. “Bro, is this--you haven't done this before, huh?”

Mike hesitates, kind of half-shrugs agreement. “I've traded, y’know, a helping hand with people.” It's not like he's a clueless virgin or anything. “Just not. This far.”

“Sweet,” Chuck murmurs, grin going bright and thrilled, and he starts to move.

Mike moans aloud, bucking up into him, and Chuck makes a high, cracking noise, grabs Mike's shoulders and doesn't slow down. He _ought_ to slow down, because at this speed Mike's already getting close again and he wants this to last, doesn't want to just go off and leave Chuck hanging, but it feels so _good._

“Take it easy, dude,” Mike pants, straining to control himself.

Chuck laughs. “No way, bro, this is no time to mess around with the parking brake, let's _go!_ ” He keeps sliding up Mike's dick and slamming down again at the same quick pace, and Mike wants to argue, but he's got no words left to do it with.

He's sweating, t-shirt bunched at the top of his chest, heavy jacket trapped under him down around his elbows, and Chuck all hot bare skin in his lap. Shocks of pleasure go snapping through him with every move Chuck makes, the cuffs are tight on his wrists, his arms caught uncomfortably under his back and he doesn't even _care_. He's panting and shuddering and Chuck is just _going_ for it, riding him at full throttle with the brakes off.

Hips jerking up into him helplessly, Mike comes. Chuck hums happily and slows down, big hands warm on his chest, and when it gets too much and Mike hisses between his teeth at the overstimulation, Chuck kneels up and pulls off him altogether.

Panting, Mike blinks at Chuck's still-hard dick and up at him, hazily puzzled. Chuck puts a hand in Mike's hair and tugs, making him gasp, and smiles slowly.

“Hey Mikey, how's your gag reflex?”

“I dunno, normal?”

“You wanna try something new?”

Mike grins, open-mouthed and breathless, little shivers still running through him. His limbs are all weighed down with syrupy lassitude and he's got that sweet buzz humming under his skin.

“Don't I always?”

Chuck laughs, tugging his hair again. “Yeah, you do, you crazy doofus.” He stands up, tugs Mike to straighten up and scoot forward, and suddenly his dick is right in Mike's face. 

“Careful of your teeth and don't choke,” he says, and pats Mike's jaw. “Come on, open up.”

“Oh!” Mike says, licking his lips and looking said dick over. Definitely new, definitely a thing he wants to try. “Yeah, cool.” He licks it first, which gets Chuck to squeak, and it tastes a little weird but the skin is really soft and smooth and yeah, this is a good idea.

It turns out holding his mouth open wide enough to keep his teeth away while keeping his lips sealed is a little tricky, and Chuck pushes too deep at first and Mike has to jerk back and breathe for a minute when he does choke, but after some experimentation they both get the hang of it. Chuck makes surprisingly quiet little husky noises and says things like, “Right there, press your tongue right--yeah,” and “Try sucking,” and Mike does his best to follow instructions. It might be easier if he had his hands free, but it's just a little more of a challenge like this.

He definitely likes Chuck's dick. He's not totally sold on the taste, but he likes the weight of it, the smooth, heavy slide across his tongue, the delicate, silky feel of the skin.

Chuck’s hands are in his hair, guiding him, sometimes tight enough to sting, sometimes just holding him still while Chuck pumps into his mouth, which is really kind of hot.

It's good, this is definitely good. Man, if this is what it's always like, Mike has no idea what some of those jokes back in the cadet barracks were about! It's not like some kind of mean thing, this is fun!

“Oh my _god_ , Mikey,” Chuck moans, and the taste gets stronger, and Mike can feel Chuck's dick twitch and pulse against his tongue, which is _awesome_. The part where Chuck is coming in his mouth is also great, and _hot_ , except that then he has to spit it out because seriously, that is _not_ a good taste.

Chuck bursts into laughter and drops onto the floor, all weak-kneed and adorable and still naked, which is kind of distracting. Mike grins at him, laughing along kind of breathlessly.

“ _Rude_ ,” Chuck giggles. “Geez, bro. Just spit it out right away, don't even think about swallowing, sure! And after I went to the trouble of getting all ready for you, too!”

“Ready for me?” Mike says.

Chuck gives him an amused look, still catching his breath. “You didn't notice I was all slicked up already?”

Frowning, Mike doesn't get it for a minute, and then he does. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, eyes wide on Chuck. He had noticed, sort of, he just hadn't realized that wasn't, like, what it normally felt like, but obviously Chuck knows about this kind of stuff, knew what was necessary. And was _planning_ this, didn't just drop in on Mike on the spur of the moment.

“Yeah, oh,” Chuck says, pulling his boxers on. Mike is kind of disappointed about that, because he likes naked Chuck, and also if clothes are going on that might mean he's not gonna get to touch Chuck at all, which would be sad.

“Hey,” he says, “can I get these cuffs off, dude?”

Chuck gives him an evaluating look, like he's thinking about if he wants to let Mike go or not, which Mike realizes should probably not be hot but definitely _is_. Those glowing blue eyes flash once and Chuck nods to himself.

“Yeah, just gimme a sec,” he says, pulling his jeans up those long legs, and then steps over behind Mike and a second later the cuffs come open. Mike sighs in relief as his arms drop to his sides. As Chuck finishes getting dressed, Mike puts his clothes back in order, more or less, then goes ahead and pulls off his jacket, since he's still kind of overheated. His shoulders are a little sore, and he works them back and forth as Chuck gets his sneakers back on.

“Okay,” Chuck says, standing up and tucking the cuffs into a pocket, “later.”

“Wait a second, dude!” Mike says, jolting to his feet. “Don't go! I--don't you--can't we, like, kiss some more?”

“Not right now,” Chuck says, casual and a little regretful. “This is gonna switch off in a minute, and I don't think you wanna deal with the--”

“No, I _do!_ ” Mike says, before realizing Chuck was saying something different than he thought. “I mean, uh, I wanna keep hanging out with you even, you know, when you don't have this program running, okay?”

“Even if I totally flip out about this whole thing?” Chuck says skeptically. “Because I'm gonna.”

“I'll tell you everything's fine!” Mike says. “Come on, dude, don't just--walk out now, okay?”

Chuck sighs and shakes his head. “Fine, whatever. Have fun with the awkward, I guess.” He tilts his head a little, jerks all over, and his eyes flash quick three times in a row. Then he sags, shaking his head a little dizzily as his shoulders resume their usual hunch. Then his arms creep up to wrap around himself and he lets out a wavering little giggle.

“Oh my god,” he says in a high voice. “Oh my _god_ , I just-- _oh, god_.” He buries his face in his hands and groans long and low.

“What's wrong, dude?” Mike asks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chuck mumbles. “I can't _believe_ I--oh my god I _cuffed_ you!” He pulls down his hands just enough to give Mike a horrified look, then raises them again with a whimper.

“Uh,” Mike says, “it--I liked it?”

“Eventually!” Chuck says, waving his hands before hiding in them again. “ _God_. I _knew_ this patch was gonna backfire _somehow_ , I just didn't realize I was going to be that much of an _idiot_ with it!”

“Chuckles, come on,” Mike says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It was _great_ , okay? I mean, okay, I could've used being asked before the cuffs went on, but--” Chuck moans in dismay again, “--it's not like it was a big deal, and the rest was _awesome!_ Can we maybe, like, kiss some more?” he adds as casually as he can manage.

Chuck's hands slide down enough for him to glance cautiously at Mike through his bangs. “...Really? You still want to after all that?”

Mike frowns in bewilderment. “Why would I _not?_ ”

Chuck drops his hands to flail them wildly, face scarlet. “Because I just--I just _fucked your mouth_ , Mike! Oh my god,” he says in a much smaller whimper, and drops to the floor to wrap himself up in a ball with his hands clenched in his hair.

Mike's own face is a little warm now, but he joins Chuck on the floor anyway, dropping an arm over his shoulders. “Yeah, you did, and it was _seriously hot_ ,” he says.

Chuck whimpers again, but Mike thinks maybe it's a slightly better tone of whimper, a little more 'scandalized and intrigued’ than 'drowning in embarrassment’.

“I, um, I really liked it,” he adds, cheeks flushing hotter.

Chuck blows out a long, shaky breath, and then giggles a little.

“What?” Mike says.

“I just--nngh. _Agh_. I can't believe I _did_ all that stuff!”

“You totally did,” Mike says, grinning, “and it was great! You could even maybe do it again, if you want. Like, soon.”

Chuck uncurls just enough to look over at him, mouth open. “You--oh my god,” he says for like the hundredth time. “I just totally _dominated_ you, and you want me to do it again. Mike, I practically made you my bitch!” he says, and then claps both hands over his mouth with a squeak.

But Mike's preoccupied with the electric jolt that just went through him, his entire body flushing hot all at once. He sucks in a hard breath, suddenly very aware of his dick, all the bare skin under his clothes, the nipples that Chuck was playing with that Mike doesn't usually give a second thought. All the things Chuck did to him and could do again.

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough. “Yeah, I guess you did.” He licks his lips and meets Chuck's eyes. “It was good,” he says as steadily as he can.

“Oh my god,” Chuck says in a small squeak, eyes huge. He licks his lips and says, “I didn't, um, shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean--”

“It's cool,” Mike says, shrugging as casually as he can when he has to look away because his face is burning. “I--didn't mind.”

Chuck pauses. “You liked it,” he says, half astonishment and half disbelief. Mike shrugs again in a passably noncommittal way, which doesn't work at all because Chuck is smarter than that.

“You like dirty talk?” Chuck says, still squeaky but starting to sound intrigued. “Or you just like being called a--”

“ _You_ ,” Mike cuts him off, “I… guess I like _you_ calling me that.”

“Huh,” Chuck says, and another giggle bursts out of him. “Wow, really going all in on that canine theme, bro! Better watch out or you're gonna end up with a collar and leash!”

Mike almost chokes, another unexpected wave of heat slamming through him. “ _Dude!_ ” he says in breathless protest, and Chuck's jaw drops.

“Oh,” he says, sounding a little strangled. “Oh, wow, okay.”

Mike takes a breath, trying to cool down. “You can't _say_ stuff like that when you haven't even kissed me again,” he says, hoping it sounds like a joke and not as desperate as he's feeling.

“Okay but _Mike_ ,” Chuck says, “I can't, um, you _liked_ all that stuff, you want someone who can do that! I don't know if--I mean, the only reason I could do all that is because of that patch, and since before I turned it on I totally didn't mean to do _any_ of this, I'm gonna have to do some tweaking before I try it again! I mean, I didn't even mean to come in here, I was just gonna walk around, maybe try to get some work done, and then the moment it turned on I was like ‘oh I know! I'll go jump Mike! That makes _perfect_ sense and definitely won't backfire, I guess I'll just grab these _cuffs_ and…’ _God._ ” He buries his face in his hands again. “ _So much tweaking_ ,” he mutters.

“Chuckles, I don't _care_ ,” Mike says, “I want _you_ , I don't care about the patch!” He laughs a little. “I mean, are you kidding? I didn't even know about..." he waves a hand, face heating, "liking, you know, rough stuff, until you did it! It's not like I'm gonna miss it if you don't wanna do it.” Just being able to touch Chuck, kiss him, is going to be _plenty_ for Mike.

Chuck looks up at him, flushing darker again. “It's not about not _wanting_ to,” he mumbles.

Mike shrugs, grinning. “Well hey, if it's something you _want_ , dude, I bet we can figure out how to make it happen.”

“Do _you_ want it?” Chuck asks, eyeing him from the shelter of blond bangs.

Mike has to think about the answer for a second, because Chuck is definitely going to take it the wrong way if he doesn't say this right. “I liked it,” he says carefully, “and I'd totally like it again if you do it, but like--you're more important, you know?” He licks his lips. “To me. You're… the important part. Not what we do.”

Chuck nibbles his lip, but he's smiling, soft and shy. “Geez, Mikey,” he sighs, “why do you have to be so damn perfect when I'm a total wreck, huh? This is gonna last like, five minutes.” Even as he makes predictions of disaster, though, he's already leaning over, cautiously raising a hand to Mike's jaw to hold him for a kiss. Heart pounding in his ears, Mike pushes into it eagerly, and Chuck puts up with it for a minute and then nips his lip, snickering when Mike makes a startled noise.

“Chill, bro,” Chuck says, and kisses him again.

Mike makes a grumbly noise into it. “ _You_ were the one going fast a little while ago,” he points out when Chuck pulls back.

Chuck rolls his eyes. “We've been over that, dude. If you like me better with the patch on, you're gonna--”

“I don't,” Mike interrupts. “I mean, I like you either way. Any way. However I can get you.” He thinks for a second that might sound creepy, but Chuck gives him the same shy smile, so it doesn't look like he thinks so. “Um, so, when you said ‘this is gonna last five minutes’, by 'this', did you mean like, maybe--are we dating now?” Mike blurts out.

Chuck's smile goes nervous and he pulls back. “Do you want to be?”

“Yeah,” Mike admits.

“Huh,” Chuck says. “Wow. Okay, then, I--I guess we are?”

“I mean, we shouldn't if you don't--”

“Oh my god, Mike, no, don't be an idiot.” Chuck looks exasperated, but he's still holding Mike close, so Mike relaxes.

“We're gonna last way longer than five minutes, dude,” he says, and he can't help the way he's smiling, too-big and dumb and delighted.

“That is one of the possibilities,” Chuck says. He's smiling back a little, but there's a thoughtful look to his eyes. His hand slides back and forth on Mike's shoulder, petting him idly.

“Nah,” Mike says, “that one's definite. Come on, Chuckles, you know I don't give up easy. If you start getting bored or something, I'll just try harder! I'll woo you until you never wanna leave!”

Chuck ducks his head, giggling. “Oh my god, you'll _woo_ me, oh boy. Sure, because boredom is something I'm _ever_ in danger of around you,” he points out.

“Well, no, I mean, you know, bored of _me_ ,” Mike says.

Shaking his head, Chuck sighs at him, arms sliding over Mike's shoulders. “You're a dork, Mikey,” he says gently, and kisses Mike.

If dorks get kissed, Mike is completely happy to be one. He's enjoying it, trying not to push too far even though he's definitely getting turned on again, and then one of Chuck's hands shifts onto the back of Mike's neck and cautiously squeezes, and Mike has to stop kissing to breathe. It's not like before, Chuck’s big hand is resting there with a gentle grip, just a reminder, but it's got Mike wide-eyed and distracted anyway. His stomach has gone all hot and shivery.

“Yeah?” Chuck says breathlessly, and squeezes harder. Mike makes a sort of stuttery noise. “Wow,” Chuck breathes. “I totally didn't think that'd work again.”

“Why not?” Mike pants.

“Well, before, I was,” Chuck waves a hand to fill in _I had that program going_.

“So?” Mike manages, only sounding a little strained. “Why would that make the same stuff not work now?”

“Huh,” Chuck says, slides his fingers up into Mike's hair and tugs roughly to pull his head back. Mike lets out a breathy, involuntary whimper and squirms.

“Chuck,” he gasps, “can we, um, maybe go up to my room or something? Please?”

Chuck's grip on his hair relaxes in surprise. “Yeah? You wanna?”

“Are you _kidding?!_ Yes, geez!” He meets Chuck's eyes, still breathing hard.

“You realize,” Chuck says, nibbling on his lip to hold back a grin, “you haven't even taken me on one date yet and you already want me to put out?”

Mike's a little too desperate to point out all the ways that's completely backwards. “No!” he says instead. “ _I_ wanna put out, okay? Whatever, we can do whatever you want, I just _want you!_ ”

Chuck's grin breaks through with a giggle and he kisses Mike again, pulls back to rest his forehead against Mike's. He's breathing hard too.

“Okay,” he says, quiet and husky. “We can, we can do that. Let's go.”


End file.
